Episode 123: Kaye Ballard
Tired of the "embarrassingly square" theme song, bass player Floyd Pepper informs Kermit that he and the rest of the orchestra pit (except Rowlf) are quitting. Kermit says their conductor Nigel will write a new theme, but Floyd refuses: "He wrote the first one, man." Floyd performs his idea for a new theme, a dreadful Zappa-esque piece called "Fugue for Frog." Kermit won't use it and refuses that Floyd submits to Kaye Ballard a petition about the theme song, so the band leaves. The closing theme is performed solo by Rowlf on the piano. Songs/Sketches * "In the Summertime" * "Oh Babe What Would You Say" * Muppet News Flash * At the Dance * UK Spot: "Life Gets Teejus Don't It" * Talk Spot * A Monster Gets a Haircut * Vendaface * "One Note Samba" Episode Notes *This is the only episode of the season to have a completely different ending than the canned footage of the Muppet orchestra playing the end, keeping with the theme of Floyd and the band being on strike as seen in the closing. Here, Rowlf is playing a piano version of the end theme while Nigel watches him. Also, this is the first episode where someone other than Statler and Waldorf have the closing joke, which in this case is Rowlf complaining about the theme. *This is also the first episode with two separate final shots: one of Rowlf embarrassingly finishing the closing while Nigel bows, and another that cuts backstage, showing the band as they were for "Fugue for Frog" while Kermit sits on the railing waving. The backstage shot was later released on the Muppet Show Season One DVD set. *This was the only episode in which the Trumpet Girl speaks; she has one line, performed by Eren Ozker: "Drag City!" *The episode closes without resolving the orchestra's storyline. *Unusual for a first season episode, Fozzie Bear doesn't make an appearance, except for the opening joke and the shot with Kaye Ballard. Kayeballard1.jpg|Kaye Ballard and admirers 23_credits1.jpg|The original ITC closing shot with Nigel and Rowlf KayeBallardAlternateClosing.png|Replacement closing shot on DVD KayeBallardAlternateClosing_DisneyChannel.jpg|Alternate closing shot shown on The Disney Channel, Australia. Cast '''Muppets:' :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Floyd Pepper, Jim Henson Muppet, Frank Oz Muppet, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Zoot, Trumpet Girl, Animal, Thog, Nigel, The Newsman, Janice, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Shouting Lady, Herman, Paul, Vendaface, Whatnots Background Muppets: :Dr. Teeth, Hilda, Rover Joe, Zelda Rose, Scooter, Gonzo, Pigs, Sexy Muppet, Rat Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Waldorf, The Newsman, Rover Joe, and Jim Henson Muppet :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Animal, Scraggly Woman, Fozzie Bear, Frank Oz Muppet, George the Janitor, and Mildred :Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Thog, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Paul, Barber's Customer, Shouting Lady, Herman, and Vendaface :Richard Hunt as Statler :Dave Goelz as Zoot and Barber :John Lovelady as Nigel :Eren Ozker as Trumpet Girl, Janice, and Plain Woman Gallery Image:Ballard05.jpg Image:Ballard01.jpg Image:Ballard03.jpg Image:Ballard04.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ 123